


Seduction of the Gryffin

by sydney_hazard



Series: Callaway Chronicles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Self Harm, Sibling Rivalry, Sirius is an ass, lots of bathrooms, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydney_hazard/pseuds/sydney_hazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia Callaway finds herself falling in love. To who, she is not sure.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am using the Wikia for all my info. Headcanons galore, also, I am following a fancast of all the Marauders:
> 
> Sirius- Ben Barnes
> 
> James- Aaron Taylor Johnson
> 
> Peter- Jamie Bell
> 
> Remus- Andrew Garfield
> 
> Regulus- Aneurin Barnard (from Citadel)

Claudia Callaway finally made it to the Charms room, right when the teacher, Professor Flitwick, called for attention. She slid into the empty spot next to Hannah Mann, a fellow Gryffindor. Professor Flitwick was standing on top of nearly thirty books to see over all the first years. "Hello! I hope you are having a good first few days, as you can see you have a split class with your fellow first year Slytherins. This is Charms class, and I am Professor Flitwick. Let's start with the roll call!" His voice was high and thin, but with his bushy white hair and beard, loads of wrinkles, and kind eyes, he seemed rather ageless. The first name Flitwick called was a young Slytherin named Regulus Black, "another Black! How exciting!" Regulus looked less than pleased to be another Black in Flitwick's eyes. Regulus was handsome, he had pale skin and black hair. Even at eleven he was rather built, he seemed much older than his age. He called another Slytherin girl, then "Claudia Callaway! Are you related to Helena Callaway?"

Claudia nodded, "she's my mum." Flitwick smiled and looked more than happy, but she could feel the stares on her back. She could hear the whispers of _why does she have the same last name as her mum then? Is she a...is she a bastard?_ All the whispers came from mainly the Slytherin side, which was typical. She sighed, she knew this would happen. When her mother got married to her father, Edward Macmillan, she asked him to let their children have the name of Callaway. She was the only hope of someone to carry on the name of Callaway, her two brothers had been killed by Deatheaters a year before her wedding. Edward agreed, understanding all too well what name means. So when she had a daughter two years later, Helena named her firstborn Callaway.

"Ah! Your mother was most excellent at charms! What did she go on to do?" Flitwick said, pulling Claudia out of her thoughts.

"She was an Auror." The room seemed to fall into silence. No one seemed to miss the was in her response. Her mother was indeed an Auror, like her grandparents before her. Helena was one of the best Aurors the Ministry had, which meant she was sent all over Europe. It was in Germany when she and her husband, a curse braker, were hunted down and killed. Claudia was staying with her aunt Lucia when she got a letter from the Minister, and two boxes. In the boxes laid two Order of Merlin, first class. The next day she got her letter to Hogwarts, but that was beyond her caring. She had cried herself to sleep for the next week, it was more than her eleven year old self could handle. Her aunt tried more than a hundred times to get her out of her room, but he never would come out. Her aunt ended up just going to Diagon Alley herself and bought everything except robes and her wand. She always thought her parents immortal, they always came back home beaten up and with a few cuts, but never anything serious. She knew what her parents were doing was dangerous, but she never thought that they would be killed. Her last words to her parents were _'I love you'_ which is more than what most people get to say to their parent, she guessed. She hadn’t realized that a few tears had streamed out of her eyes, until Hannah leaned over given her a tissue. Claudia said thank you and she gave a warm smile. Flitwick continued with the roll call, pausing at a few names to say that he knew their parents or siblings.

After the class was done, she went to the Great Hall and sat down next to Hannah. She seemed nice, and she talked a lot more than Claudia wanted to. About midway through Hannah talking about her muggle family, Claudia felt someone staring at her. When she turned around she saw Regulus Black at his Slytherin table, looking right at her. She felt rather uncomfortable, but was soon distracted by four Gryffindor boys coming into the hall. Regulus immediately looked at the boy with long black hair and grey eyes like his, she guessed they were brothers. The look Regulus gave his brother was that a pure loathing, but it seemed almost forced. The long black haired boy was flanked by a squat boy with hair the color of straw, a tired looking boy who stood the same height as the tallest out of the four, a boy with black hair and piercing blue eyes. They didn't seem much older than Claudia."Who are they," asked Claudia turning to Hannah, who seemed to gazing at Regulus' brother longingly.

"What did you say?" Claudia rolled her eyes.

"Who are they? Do you know?" Claudia shook her head no. Luckily enough for nosy Claudia, the group sat down next to her. She could smell cigarette smoke on the boy with blue eyes.

"Oi James, I think Lily might be looking at you," said older Black brother. The boy with the short crazy black hair, James, whipped his head around to look at a young girl with bright red hair and startling green eyes. She was for sure not looking at James.

"Not funny Sirius!" He yelled throwing a piece of lettuce at the other boy. "Remus stop letting him do that kind of stuff to me, it's mean." James voice faking a hurt tone. The tired one shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Now that he was closer she could see scars on his face, large and thick. _Wonder what those are from, he doesn't look like the sort to get into trouble._ He really didn't, with his kind eyes and oversized sweater. "Hey does anyone have the Charms homework? Remus? Peter?" The fat boy shook his head no, Remus pulled his bag up on top the table and pulled out a large scroll of paper and handed it to James. _That's homework? For charms? Merlin help me._

"Why did you not ask me James?" Sirius pressed a hand to his chest, looking offended. She couldn't help herself but smile, they all seemed pretty funny. Claudia went back to eating, happy to now know at least four more people, but loathing the idea of Charms in second year. She still felt the stares on her back, and when she turned around she saw him still staring at her. She looked back down at her food, a little freaked out.

"Is my brother bothering you?" Sirius asked. Claudia looked up and shook her head, but Sirius didn't seem to believe her. "Listen, if he ever does anything, come to me. He's a shity ass person." Claudia couldn't  help herself but smile. Sirius smiled back and held out his hand, "Sirius Black."

Claudia took his hand and shook it, "Claudia Callaway." The four boys mouths dropped.

"Callaway? As in Helena Callaway?" James said, shocked. She nodded her head, and James whipped out his hand to shake hers. "James Potter!" He sounded very excited about saying his own name, "I didn't know Miss Callaway had a kid. She is an amazing Auror! It's so amazing, I bet you are going to be just as brilliant." He kept shaking her hand vigorously, and she could feel a blush rising in her cheeks.

"That's enough James," said Remus. He too held out his hand, when she took it she felt callouses on his palm. They didn't feel like ordinary callouses though, they felt almost like when her cats pads on her feet feel like. "Remus Lupin," he said smiling, and she smiled back. The last boy held out his hand and muttered something in a squeaky voice. "This is Peter Pettigrew," said Remus,she also shook his hand.

"What year are you," asked Sirius.

"First."

"Same year as my brother. No wonder he is staring at you." Claudia looked a little confused, j _ust because I am in the same year as him doesn't mean he can stare at me all day._ "Do you have a class with him?" She nodded, "he kind of latches on to people, like a leech." She didn't know what scared her more, the fact that Sirius called Regulus a leech or that Sirius said that he 'kind of latches on to people'. Why in the hell would Regulus latch on to her of all people? It's only the first few days of term, it's not like she has really been able to do much in the way of proving herself.

"Wait, did you say your last name was Black?" Sirius' face seemed to fall, and his friends shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry. I didn't  mean to make you upset." She said it quickly and looked down and kept eating, realizing a little too late that her plate was empty.

"Hey," Sirius said laughing, "don't worry about it baby Callaway." When she looked up he smiled at her, a rather goofy looking smile. She couldn't help but smile back. Hannah nudged her in the ribs, she was pointing at her watch.

"Damn it! How in the hell did we miss a loud ass bell!?" Claudia yelled in shock, she pulled up her bag and sprinted from the room. She did yell her goodbyes to the four boys but she wasn't sure they heard her, her Hannah raced out of the Hall and went flying in the Transfiguration room, knocking over a desk in their wake. Instead of a Professor at the desk, there sat a cat. Hannah and Claudia sat down in the last two empty seat, panting.

"Miss Mann and Miss Callaway, do you believe that you can always run to my class after lunch?" The two girls jumped out their skins, and they were happy that they weren't the only ones. The cat hopped down from the desk, and transformed into Professor McGonagall. She was young for a professor, she didn’t look even forty. She had a stern look on her face, and her emerald green robes fanned out about her slender frame.

"Sorry Professor," the two girls said in unison breathlessly.

"Mhm," she responded, eyebrow raised. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a short one!

Claudia's first year sped past her. Halloween went with the taste of pumpkin juice still fresh in her mouth. She and Hannah became close friends, and saw each other over Christmas break. Her family was lovely, all happy and joyful. She was muggle born, so they asked a lot of questions about what it was like to grow up in a predominantly wizarding family. When she brought Hannah to her house for a few days, Claudia's family bombarded her with questions. When they came back, they were less than pleased. Not that they didn't enjoy life at Hogwarts but they didn’t enjoy how much homework they would get. As the end of year was encroaching the Marauders, the four boys she had met earlier that year decided they should call themselves that for whatever reason, played a prank. They turned every teacher's stool in to an animal, that would stay in a stool shape until sat on. At which the animal was run out from under the teacher and force them to stop it before it got out of the room. The two girls had to hold in their laughter as they watched Professor Slughorn, the potions master, fall with a loud thump as a large boar ran from under his bottom, he knocked over his cauldron of bat warts. When he arose from behind the desk, he had large warts all over his face. The boys were sent to the Headmaster, Dumbledore, who had a laugh and gave the boys only detentions, much to the anger of most of the teachers. After their class was done the girls left the room, laughing. Their next class was Care of Magical Creatures, whose textbook was a large leather bound volume that weight almost two pounds. After they stepped out of the Great Hall, loving the finally warm sun and ready to walk down by the forest, Claudia realized the heavy book was indeed not in her bag. She sighed, "hey tell Professor Kettleburn that I'm going to be late today. Say I'm sick or something." Hannah nodded and started walking down the sloping hill. She turned and was jostled by the oncoming crowds, but found a safe haven in the side corridor that led to the potions dungeon. As she was walking past the boys bathroom, she heard a quiet sniff. It was coming from behind the heavy door leading into the boys restroom. She stood not knowing what to do, _should I try to help him_? She didn't even think that she heard the sniff right, it could have just been a noise. Then she heard another, much louder, sniff. She tentatively knocked on the door, "hey are you okay in there?"

There was a curse and then, "who's there?" She immediately knew the voice. Although he talked about once every month in Charms, she knew it was Regulus Black.

"Claudia Callaway, Regulus." He threw open the door, it slammed against the wall in the bathroom. Claudia jumped, and the look in Regulus' eyes scared her. It was obvious that he was crying, and for a while she would guess judging by his puffy red eyes.

"You did not see me here. If I ever hear that you told anyone I was here, my brother could never protect you." With that he turned and stormed past her, before the door closed she saw in the mirrors that he had forgotten his bag.

"Hey Regulus!" She yelled it loud enough for him to hear it over his storming feet. He turned on her, anger flaring in his eyes. "You forgot your bag," she said pointing. The rage in his eyes seemed to falter and almost disappear, almost. He came storming back and pushed the door open again, and roughly grabbed his bag. He shoved past her without saying anything, she was a little shaken. She ran and got her book, dodging the running boar still in the room, and rushed out to catch the very end of Professor Kettleburn's lesson. She did keep her word of not saying anything to anyone of Regulus crying.

** ♡♡♡♡  **

The next three years passed with little to no change to Hogwarts. To its students it was another story entirely. Hannah sprouted up into a tall, willowy, blonde, blue eyed beauty. Meanwhile Claudia shot up in height, she was now splashed with freckles all over her olive skin. Her hair lightened to almost a caramel brown color, and her bust expanded at an alarming rate, and she became more plump than she ever was in her childhood years. She wasn't "fat" she just had some meat on her bones, and muscle. Her hazel, almost yellow, eyes made her the spitting image of her mother. Her lips were the same plump shape, the nose was the only thing she got from her father. Sirius grew to match James and Remus at over six foot, his hair grew and face thinned out. Sirius made every girl weak at the knees, he was very attractive, even before he hit puberty. All the more desirable when he wouldn't notice the ogling girls. James seemed to just grow tall, learn how to manage his wild black hair, and pack some muscle on from playing Chaser on the Gryffindor's Quidditch team. James' smell of cigarette smoke on him seemed to intense each year, same with Sirius. Remus was always thin, but he seem to have wider shoulders and more intense bags under his eyes. Peter didn't really change all that much, his features just grew more mouse like. Regulus, like his brother, grew much taller than their peers. His face became more structured, his jawline seemed to be carved from stone. His pale skin was clear and his black hair began to curl. His eyes never changed though, they looked like a storm that would never resolve. Claudia didn’t understand why everyone was so caught up in Sirius' looks, she felt that Regulus looked a hell of a lot better. Maybe it was because the Marauders became her brothers. They would always help her with her homework, talk about boys with her, eat with her, and threaten to hex anyone that hurt her or Hannah's feelings. When a boy by the name of Bertram Aubrey called Hannah a "willow of an ugly girl" both James and Sirius hexed him. His head ended up growing almost double its original size, resulting in James and Sirius getting detentions. Quidditch quickly became Claudia's favorite thing to do at Hogwarts. She joined the team in her second year as a keeper, and Hannah soon joined as their seeker. Regulus in their third year joined the Slytherin team as a seeker, a bloody good one.


	3. Chapter 3

As Hannah and Claudia climbed on to the Hogwarts express on September first, as fourth years, they managed to get a cabin to themselves. Claudia had been staying with Hannah and her family for the past month, as her aunt was gone doing her reports for the Minister. Her aunt was a reporter for the Daily Prophet, she wrote all the articles about the Dark Lord and his rising forces. Her aunt was very brave in Claudia's eyes, she never backed down even when Deatheaters threatened her. "Did you see who was staring again?" Hannah huffed down into her seat, her cat taking the seat next to her. The thing was massive, its was fat but also just a large cat in general, with it large dark grey paws and fluffy soft black fur. Claudia's cat was a thin black striped cat with piercing yellow eyes, who was jumping and crawling all over the cabin.

"Guess who was staring," Hannah said in a sing song voice.

"Who? Bertram Aubrey? I think he likes you, but won't say it." She laughed at the angry look Hannah shot her.

"If he thought I was pretty he should have just said that! He didn’t have to call me ugly!" She was fuming when she leaned back and beckoned her cat on to her lap. She angrily pet her, and the cat meowed at her hotly. "No you idiot Regulus' obsession with you is becoming a little more apparent"  

"One, he is not obsessed with me. Two, just no."  Hannah raised an eyebrow, as if to say _come on_. "Just because he was looking at me doesn't mean that he is obsessed with me!"

"Who's obsessed with you?" James poked his head into their cabin, a cigarette stuck to his lip. Sirius was right behind him, puffing away, long strings of smoke trailing down the train.

"I don’t think you guys are suppose to be smoking," said Hannah. They both shrugged their shoulders and sat down. Claudia's cat, Leda, hopped down onto Sirius' lap and it seemed to delight Sirius. He seemed to love all cats, and would pet any that passed him by. James on the other hand, was allergic. In the span of ten minutes, he sneezed enough that his cigarette went flying out of his mouth and pinged off the side of Hera, Hannah's cat. James got up, mumbling about liking dogs more, and left the cabin.

"So who's obsessed with you?" Sirius said between long draws from his cigarette. Claudia shook her head, hoping Hannah would catch on to her hint. Luckily enough, she didn’t.

"Regulus still stares at her. Although I don't really blame him, with those," she pointed at Claudia's large chest, "I don’t really blame him. I have on more than a few occasions, found myself staring." Claudia rolled her eyes, her large breasts became something of a joke to her friend. As if on cue, Claudia saw Sirius staring and snapped her fingers. His head and eyes snapped up, and he smiled an apologetic smile. Again she rolled her eyes, and Sirius finally opened up a window to let all the smoke that had collect out.  

"Regulus huh? The little shit doesn't know that he makes people uncomfortable." Sirius said, after a puff he held out the cigarette out to the girls. They both stared at him, they sure as hell didn't want the deathsticks. "This isn’t like that muggle stuff, you don't get addicted."

"Then why do you keep smoking them?" Asked Hannah, and Sirius shrugged. "Exactly," she said and Sirius looked mad. He got up and kissed the two girls on their foreheads and left, leaving a sad Leda in his empty seat. "I think Regulus is going to ask you out," Hannah said looking rather serious for such a stupid statement.

"No he is not," said Claudia. She shifted so she could lay down, Leda hopped up and curled behind her legs.

"Yes he is," says Hannah doing the same. Hera just laid on the floor instead of by her owner, not that she could fit anywhere on the seat.

"Hey, I think we need to put on our robes before we go to sleep." Both of them groaned as they closed the blinds and locked the door, and they changed quickly before laying back down. They dozed off, lying in the sun. They awoke to the sound of loud tapping, their cats were meowing at clawing at the door. She could hear someone yelling on the other side, and it sounded like James or maybe Remus. When she opened the door, the cats rushed out and wound around Regulus' legs. "What are you doing?" His face had changed, his face was more square than it was ever before. He was much closer than ever before as well, and she saw a scar on his chin. Their noses were mere inches away, she could feel his warm breath on her face. She was rather taken aback by how close he was to her, and she could smell him. His scent was mixture of musk and vanilla, she was happy to be this close to him, although she would never admit it to anyone. They both took a step away from each other.

"We are at Hogwarts, I saw that this was cabin was still closed so I came to see if someone was in here or not."  His voice was deep, she could only imagine what it would be like to be held by him, and listen to his voice rumble against her ear. _Oh god. Now I'm fantasizing about hugging him, oh Merlin help me._  Hannah rolled off the seat and flopped on the ground, then jerked up and grabbed her bag. As she picked up Hera and walked out, she winked at Claudia. Regulus didn't miss the wink and turned back, looking confused. Claudia sighed and turned to grab her bag, but Regulus was already there. He pulled down her bag and walked past her, she scrambled to pick up Leda and rushed after him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She followed him out of the train and down the path to the carriages. Hannah seemed to be far past them, most likely ran to catch one of the first carriages, just so Regulus and Claudia would be stuck in the same carriage for the whole way. When they finally got to a carriage, Regulus opened the door for her. She tossed in Leda before herself, and almost the second after he shut the door, the carriage jolted. "Thank you again, I didn't really want to go home." A smile cracked open Regulus' lips, and she couldn’t help but smile back, his teeth were perfect and straight. Leda brushed up against him and he absentmindedly started to scratch her ears. "Do you have pets?" He shook his head, "oh. Um...usually I am with Hannah in these things so she usually talks more than I do." He nodded, looking out the window, still petting the cat, who know was curled in his lap. "So um what's it like in Slytherin?"

"It's like being with family. They all share the beliefs of my family, therefore they share my beliefs." He locked eyes with her, yellow and grey. She nodded slowly, that's how she thought all houses were. From what she's heard about Slytherins, they think blood purity is more important than anything else. Her blood was not pure, she was a half blood. Her mother was half, and married a pureblood. She at least had the Macmillan name to back her up, but that still wasn’t enough for most people. She heard the Blacks were fanatics about this stuff, along with most pureblood families, with the exception of the Wesleys. Although to Sirius it didn't matter, he loved everyone the same.

"What would those beliefs be?" She dreaded the answer, but when she heard it, it hurt. 

"Pureblood is supreme. Wizards and Witches should only be pure." Claudia gulped and looked out the window, hoping he wouldn't see how horrified she was. "I hope you are a pureblood," his warm hand touched her face. He pulled her to look at him, but at the that moment the carriage stopped. Claudia flung herself out, cat in hand and bag over shoulder. She sped up to the door where she was greeted by various professors. She put her stuff down and took the steps three at a time, trying to as far past him as she could. He seemed to catch up to her in no time at the top of the steps. He grabbed her arm gently and tried to pull her around, but she kept walking, dragging him behind her. He let go right before she stormed into the Great Hall, Hannah and the Marauders looked at her confused why Regulus was now skulking over the the Slytherin table, glaring at her. She punched Hannah hard in the arm, making her jump out of her skin.

"What the hell was that for!" Claudia just glared at her as the sorting started. After it was done they had gained 12 new Gryffindors. The food appeared in front of them and Claudia began to pile her plate with ham, mashed potatoes, and corn. She ate it quickly as someone who never ate fast, her friends noticed. "Hey are you okay?" All the others looked concerned, except Peter who was stuffing his face, and Hannah was looking at her intently. Claudia nodded, making her chewing motions very exaggerated to show she was still eating. James, Remus, and Sirius kept sending her sideways glances, Peter on the other hand could care less, he had food. Once everyone was done eating dinner, Dumbledore clapped his hands and desert appeared. Claudia sighed, she hated how much food was set in front of her at the feasts, once she started eating she didn’t really stop until she felt full. She never had to worry that much about weight though, she would always burn it off later. She grabbed a slice of cake and ate it slowly, Hannah doing the same. When Dumbledore said they could go up to their dormitories, Claudia was more than happy to oblige. Unluckily for her and the Marauders, they were one of the last people to leave.

Claudia felt rather sick so she split away from the group, asking a Prefect what the password was so she could get behind the Fat Lady. She headed down the potions corridor, since she was closer to those than anything else. She also just loved those bathrooms, with their vaulted ceilings, although she had no idea how they were vaulted under the school, their beautiful iron sinks and spacious stalls. As she was walking down the corridor, it was dead silent. Then she heard a faint moan. She felt locked in place, it sounded like a male's voice. She walked cautiously forward, scared of what she might find. She stood after moving a small bit and waited, again she heard a moaning, but now she realized what it was. A boy was crying in the bathroom, Claudia's heart hurt. Hearing a boy cry made her sad, hearing anyone cry hurt her. She walked up to the door and knocked softly, "hey are you okay in there?" There was no response. She knocked a little louder, "are you okay?" The door opened slowly, although no one was at the door. She walked in slowly, her wand in hand. It had to be prank by James or someone she knew. What she saw inside scared her more than she could ever describe. Curled up in a ball with puffy red eyes and red wrist, sat Regulus Black. They connected eyes, before she turned the door and locked it by magic. She walked over to him slowly, and sat down in front of him. He looked nothing like what she remembered from just a few hours ago, he looked more depressed than she had ever seen before. His hair was messed up, his cheeks were bright red and so was his nose. The thing that distracted her the most, was his bleeding wrists. She gasped when she realized what was happening and hurriedly placed her wand on his wrists, healing them. She ran to grab towels to clean the blood of his wrists, she didn’t want to ask questions about why he did this. He suddenly began talking, and the sound of his horse and dry throat made Claudia tear up. He stared down at her hands, working to wipe away the blood.

"My parents control my every thought, my every movement. They tell me my brother is a blood traitor, and my house does as well. I don't know who to believe. I love my brother so much, and I love my family. I feel such a pressure to be what the want me to." He looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. She felt a tear roll out from her lashes and hit her cheek, she hurriedly brushed it away. She leaned toward him, brushing his tears away. Although he thoroughly freaked her out with his 'pureblood' talk, she didn’t like to watch anyone be in so much pain. She kept brushing away his dried blood on his wrists, he winced once in awhile. She would mutter an apology, but keep going. After it was done, she looked down at the puffy red scars forming there.

She leaned down and kissed each wrist and then kissed his forehead, "promise me. Never again. I am here for you." He began to cry again, and hugged her in an almost bone crushing embrace. She hugged him back just as hard, but his lips moved toward hers. After he was done kissing her, he pulled back, unsure if he did something bad. Claudia kissed him back, as gently as she could. He pulled her close, and slowly kissed her back. She could feel his heartbeat against her chest, her arms locked around his neck. There was a sudden and loud bang on the door.

"Hey! Why the hell is this door locked!" Their lips parted, but not until another blow hit the door did they untangle themselves.

"Calm down," Regulus called out. His voice seemed its normal deep self. They stood up, "you can't just leave. Mhm okay," he pulled out his wand and tapped her shoulder, muttering. He closed his eyes before looking at her, she turned to look at herself. Although it wasn't her, it was more he. He must have transfigured her to look like a man so she could get out of the bathroom. There came another booming knock, making the door rattle. Regulus flung open the door, his cold and hard expression back. Standing on the other side stood Severus Snape, with his long hair and hooked nose in Regulus' face. They sneered at each other before passing each other, Claudia following as close as she could so Snape wouldn't see her Gryffindor seal. Unluckily for her, he saw. He pulled on her arm, and then took a deep breath.

"Regulus you did rather well with this charm, but not good enough to get rid of her scent." Snape pulled his wand out and tapped her shoulders, and she knew she returned to her former self. He smirked at her and let go, "mhm you and this half blood whore? That's unfortunate."

"Don't worry I wouldn’t be with this trash," Regulus said. Claudia felt tears well up in her eyes, _how could he ever say that?_ It's not like they were together, but she did heal him self-harm. She walked away trying not to shake from crying. She heard Snape's cold voice behind her, and Regulus' harsh emotionless voice follow. She turned a corner and ducked into a small dent in the wall for windows to be set in. She sat down, tears streaming down her face. She had thought for just a second that Regulus wasn't all that bad. Just for a split second she thought that he was just acting, but she thought wrong. She heard how Sirius talked about 'snivellious', and his little Deatheater clan of Slytherins. To know that Regulus was part them, she felt terrible for him. She pitied anyone who joined them, they weren't powerful wizards, they were wizards that were afraid of Voldermort. She was a fierce defender of muggleborns, but she never heard herself called 'trash' because of her half blood status. She heard hurried footsteps coming from where Snape and Regulus were talking. She felt someone standing to the side of her, she smelled the familiar scent of musk and vanilla.

"You are the last person I want to see right now. Please leave me alone." He didn’t move, he moved to sit down in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I needed to say that, it was the only way either of us were going to get out there." He tried to pry her arms from her knees, she didn't budge. "Listen I'm sorry." He kissed the inch of forehead that was exposed above her arms. Claudia stood up, she had had enough of this asshole. She pushed past, storming away. She hoped that it wasn't to late to get into the common room, or that the Fat Lady didn't leave. Thankfully Regulus didn't follow after her, and she stormed up to the tower. The Fat Lady jumped when she came up to her, and yelled the password at her. She must have been sleeping, for she began to scold Claudia as she walked in the common room. The common room was always inviting, with its poofy arm chairs, large fireplace, and huge tapestries. There was one other person in the common room, Sirius. He shot out of the chair, he must have noticed she was crying. He pulled her into a tight hug, lightly petting her hair.

"Are you okay," Sirius always acted like her older brother, more than anyone else in the Marauder gang. She nodded, hoping he didn’t feel the tears falling out of her eyes. He pulled back and cupped her face, she saw something flash in his eyes, and she knew what he was going to do before he leaned down. His lips touched hers with a gentle restraint. She pulled closer to him, wrapping her hands in his long hair. She felt his hands wander down her back, her hips, and then cup her bottom, she moaned. That's when 'gentle restraint' went out the window. He pushed her against the wall and ground against her, hard. Their lips were parted by their pants, Sirius lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He kissed, bit, and liked her neck, his hips rhythmically rubbing against her core. Their moans and pants echoed around the common room, she hoped no one could hear them. She felt Sirius' hand fumble to get between her thighs, and he groaned when he felt how wet she was. She held on to his shoulders tightly for her legs went much use to her. His fingers danced all over her clit, ripping moans from her. He laughed against her neck, she felt so incredibly warm. She felt him try to move her underwear over to get his fingers inside her.

"No, Sirius not now." His hands stopped moving but he kept kissing her neck. Claudia moved her legs from around his waist, and he slowly lifted off her. "I'm sorry, I had a rough night, and we have classes tomorrow. I just wanna sleep." He nodded and kissed her lovingly again. He grabbed her hand and walked up to the dorms. They parted ways and when Claudia got up into the dorms she kicked off her shoes and changed. She flopped down on her bed, almost immediately falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When she awoke, it was to Hannah shaking him. "Hey get up you lazy ass!" Claudia smacked her with her pillow groaning. "Don't you dare!" She climbed firmly onto Claudia, shaking her shoulders.

"Oi get off me! I'm up! I'm up!" Claudia shoved a laughing Hannah off her and sat up. She rolled out of bed, agitated, and shoved her clothes on. She yanked her bag over her shoulder and stormed out. Sirius was just coming out of his room, his hair a tousled mess, he smiled at her and flung his arm around her and kissed her. The kiss was short, loving, but still had the whole common room gasping. After his lips left hers, his fingers tangled with hers. She heard the whispers following them down to the Great Hall, and could feel the wrathful groans of girls who had a crush on Sirius. When the finally got down in the hall, she could feel a different pair of eyes barring into her back. She looked over Sirius' shoulders to see Regulus looking at her, his eyes were sad. They sat down at the long house tables, and Sirius' hand moved to rest on her thigh. He looked at her, a small smile playing on his perfect lips, silently asking if it was okay for him to do this, and she nodded.

"So you two? That's shocking," James said laughing. Remus smiled, and Peter kept eating. Hannah was staring at the two, she always had a bit of a crush on Sirius. Claudia was more than aware of her crush, and she did feel bad about what was unfolding in front of her.

After they finished their breakfast, the whole group got up and parted ways to go to class. Hannah, who usually talks Claudia's ear off, was unusually silent. Claudia guessed she was upset that Sirius seemed to like her. Well _seem_ isn't the right word, he did full on kiss her in front of everyone. They made it to Positions with a few minutes to spare, when they sat down Hannah finally talked. "So where were you last night? Were you...were you with Sirius?" Claudia opened her mouth to say something, but Slughorn swept in and began his long winded speech about his club and everyone should try to get good grades to join. Once they were all sent off to work on their deadly nightshade potion, Claudia needed to explain what had happened.

"Listen Han, Sirius and I didn't...slept together last night, if that's what you meant. After I went to the bathroom, I ran in Regulus. We talked for a while and then I left. He called me trash when that kid Snape came around and saw us. So I was upset, and was crying. When I got into the common room, Sirius was waiting for me. He kissed me and that was it." Once her long explanation was done, Hannah just stared at her.  

"You know how I feel though Claudia. Why would you do this to me?" She sounded so sad and pained.

"I'm sorry Han, it happened so quickly, I do know, and I'm sorry." Claudia placed her hand on Hannah's, trying to convince her that she didn’t mean for this to happen. Hannah moved her hand out from under hers, and looked down at her cauldron. She added some newt tails and the potion hissed angrily, but turned the right yellow color. The rest of the class went by in the same silence. Until the very last ten minutes Hannah finally spoke.

"Listen, I don't...I don't want to get between you and Sirius. You two can do whatever the hell you want." Hannah's voice was stiff and strained.  She then muttered something under her breath, something Claudia feared was a hateful comment. The rest of the day and weeks went by in a blur, until they were encroaching on the last week before Christmas. The castle grew cold and snow fell almost everyday. Hannah, Claudia, Sirius, Remus, and James all were on the Gryffindor's Quidditch team. Remus was a new beater, and Sirius joined James as chasers. They were known as the Deadly Five of Gryffindor, they hadn't lost a single match yet. Although the weather had not been favorable, they still practiced almost every day. Her and Sirius never went past heavy making out in deserted corridors, and groping each other in empty bathrooms. They would go down to Hogsmeade together, and drink Butterbeer with the rest of their friends. If Sirius had his way, he would twirl her down the streets with a neon sign above her head saying _with Sirius_. She didn't like couples who kissed or showed an extreme amount of PDA, so when Sirius would lean down to kiss her every two seconds, she would pull back and roll her eyes. Also she was very aware of how uncomfortable it made Hannah, they were already on thin ice as it was, she didn't want to look like she was rubbing it in. Regulus didn't seem to be taking this development in her life all too well either. She saw him a few times glaring, and he once lost his cool and yelled at one of his friends in the middle of History of Magic. Professor Binns just glanced up, and kept reading in his dry voice. Claudia avoided all bathrooms by the Slytherin common room, she knew if she heard crying again she would have to go in there and comfort Regulus. She felt bad for him, it was obvious that he liked her, but she didn't want to be with him alone under any circumstance. The Tuesday before Christmas holiday she was stuck with Regulus in Transfiguration, because Hannah was 'sick'. Regulus seemed rather indifferent about the whole thing, but when he moved slightly to grab his book from the corner of the desk, she could see small puffy scars. When he pulled the book back, Claudia pulled his wrist toward her. He tried to yank it back, but failed to get out of her iron grip.

"Regulus," she hissed. She didn't want Professor McGonagall to hear or see Regulus' wrist, she knew he would get into trouble. He tried again to yank his wrist away, but she held on tighter. "Listen Regulus, you need to stop. I know you feel like this is the only way to deal with pain, but it's not. Stop Regulus, listen tell me what's going on." He looked down, anger and shame in his eyes, his wrist finally jerking out her clutches.

"Oh like you care. Just leave me alone," he snapped at her. She felt rather taken aback. She knew that they weren't anywhere near being friends, but she was trying to help. After that they didn't talk for the rest of the class, they would just copy answers off each other.

The last of school before holiday rolled around, like a bull charging at Claudia, and her life completely shattered. There were of course rumors flying about Sirius and Claudia. There were rumors saying she was pregnant, or she was cheating on Sirius with James or Remus, or a combination of all of them. On Friday morning, Claudia awoke in pain. Her stomach was tightening and burning, she felt shaky. "Hannah, Hannah!" Hannah poked her head into Claudia's four poster, looking concerned. "Can you go get the heating pad out the bathroom please?" She nodded and moved away, she heard the bathroom door open, and Hannah tossed the pad at her.  "I'm not coming to any classes today okay?" Hannah just grunted at her, pulling her socks on. Claudia watched her leave and rolled over, her cramps slowly ebbing away. There came a light knock at the door and she heard noise on the other side, maybe someone saying something.

"Who is it," she demanded. The door was pushed open and Sirius walked in, a smile on his lips. He came in and plant soft kisses on her cheek and neck.  

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" She just nodded, she was in far too much pain to say much of anything else. He nodded, and left. He must have ran down to the Great Hall because when he came back he was panting, and it was sexy beyond belief. In his hands was some water, toast, and some bacon. He sat down on the bed with her, lightly stroking her hair and talking about his classes. He glanced at his watch, "well fuck. I'm going to be late to Flitwick." He gave her one last kiss and left. She slipped in and out of sleep, waking only to drink water, or to shift positions. Finally she woke up to see that it was four in the afternoon. _I should probably go talk to my teachers and get homework._ She sighed and got up and changed, her skirt barely fit her from her being so bloated. She rummaged in her trunk and grabbed some advil, and swallowed them on her way down the stairs. There were a few people scattered around the common room, reading or ripping their hair out trying to write essays. She pushed open the Fat Lady and walked down the steps. She supposed she should go to Professor McGonagall first, seeing as she didn't have a class. So Claudia made her way down the corridors, going a shortcut Sirius had shown her. When she passed an empty classroom she heard someone call out Sirius' name loudly. She paused, the voice sounded feminine, then she heard Sirius' voice answer. There was a loud rhythmic creaking noise, and loud moans. She knew what was happening, but she just needed to know. She opened the door, and felt her heart shatter.

Sirius was naked, and inside a busty blonde girl named Marlene McKinnon. They were kissing as Sirius pumped in and out, then the door creaked loudly. They broke away, heads whipping up to look at her. "Next time remember to silence the room with a charm," said Claudia shakily. She saw Sirius' mouth moving, but she was already down the corridor at a sprint. She didn't go to any of her classes, she just went back up to her room and cried. By the time dinner began, Claudia had sobbed herself hoarse. She went down to the Great Hall, though, and rammed herself in between Remus and James, even though there was no room. Both asked her if she was okay, and she just nodded. When Sirius came into the Hall, Claudia felt herself boil up in anger. He sat down across from her, and tried to say something, but she dutifully ignored him.

"Okay, what's going on?" Remus said, looking between the glaring Claudia and a cowering Sirius.

"Ask Sirius how Marlene McKinnon was. He seemed to be enjoying himself." Sirius' mouth dropped open, and she felt James's eyes burning holes in her. There was uncomfortable silence, Peter even stopped eating, looking around scared. She was so angry her hands were shaking, she couldn't believe he would ever do this to her. She knew that men wanted sex, but she thought Sirius would understand and wait. She was so wrong, and she felt so stupid for thinking that he would wait. She could see Hannah trying to comfort her with her eyes, but it didn't matter. She knew Hannah was at least a little happy that they didn't work out, now she could try to get with Sirius. Claudia finished her food and stood up, and began walking out. She saw a group of Slytherins getting up as well, among them was Regulus. She could feel him looking at her, but she didn't care. She kept walking down a side corridor, and into a bathroom. She closed the door and locked it, finally letting her tears flow again. She gripped the sink and sobbed.

"We need to stop meeting in bathrooms," it was Regulus' deep voice. Claudia looked up into the mirror at him. He slowly walked toward her until he was right behind her. She turned around to look at him, his hand began to trace her face lightly. She kept crying, and he kissed her forehead softly. She was still sobbing when she wrapped her arms around his neck, it took him a while to pull her tight. "What happened?"

"I caught Sirius cheating, I caught that asshole cheating on me!" She felt her anger boiling up under her tears. She was pissed and so upset she could barely think straight. She began shaking, both from anger and her racking sobs. Regulus leaned down and cupped her face, gently wiping away her tears. He kissed her with such kindness that she almost cried more. He didn't seem to mind her wet cheeks and shaking body, he just held her close. They stood there kissing for what felt like years, and she never wanted him to let her go. He was strong and warm, he was safe. She felt so cherished and loved, it was nothing like when Sirius kissed her. Sure she could feel some kindness in his kisses, but compaired to Regulus, she was surprised that she thought Sirius ever cared. This was caring. This was kindness. She felt Regulus lightly pick her up and place her on the edge of the sink. Even then, he still leaned over her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and this caused their loving kisses to turn into passion. _Huh, these boys almost tick the same way._ Her lips parted, and his tongue slid into her mouth, claiming it as his own. His warm hands went under her shirt to fondle her breast, and her hands also traveled under his shirt. She felt every plane of his stomach, enjoying to hard muscles there. Sirius was far from unfit, but Regulus seemed to be far more in shape and muscular. His hand moved from her breast to between her thighs and his lips to her neck, _these damn Black brothers, first kiss to them is reason enough for trying to get into my panties_. The heel of his hand rubbed her clit, hard. Claudia moaned loudly, "Regulus," she said breathlessly. He muttered a yes against her neck, "not now. Not so soon." He kept rubbing, but slowly stopped, but he kept kissing her neck.

"On one condition," he muttered against her neck.

"Really? Fine whatever."  _One condition? Seriously?_

"I get to leave a hickey," Claudia couldn't help but laugh. When he looked at her, he was dead serious.

"On one condition," she said, he raised an eyebrow. She pulled off her sweater as slowly as she could. When she unbuttoned the top four buttons of her shirt, Regulus moaned and bit his lip. She tightened her legs around his waist, feeling him getting harder by the second when he saw her bright pink bra. "You leave it below my collarbones," she said huskily. He just looked at her, stunned, and then it clicked in his head. He leaned down, pushing her lower back toward him, and his lips connected right above her bra. He kissed, sucked, and bit, determined to leave a mark, driven by her moans. He pulled back more than once to look at his work, and decided it wasn’t nearly enough, and went back at it. Finally he was happy and kissed her quickly, and then pointed at the mirror behind her. She rolled her eyes, he was way too happy about this. Hopping off the sink she turned and looked at the massive hickey. She leaned down to get a better look, more than aware of were her ass landed on Regulus' hips. The thing was almost black, the lightest shade on the entire thing was a deep mauve. Claudia felt Regulus press his hips against her ass, and she felt the hardness there. Her eyes flicked up and connected with his lustful ones, his eyes had never looked so beautiful. He felt his hands again travel around her thighs, then between them.  _Merlin's beard, his moans themselves make me wet._  

"God have I waited so long for this," he said, voice raked with emotions. Claudia smiled, and stood up straight and began to slowly button up her shirt and pull on her sweater. When she turned around she cupped his face and kissed him quickly.

"Okay, so Sirius and I just broke up. Now there were lots of rumors that I was the one cheating." At this Regulus pulled one of her hands away from his face, and kissed her palm. "Anyways, I don't think us flaunting around the school is all that smart." He nodded and smiled, obviously happy that he finally was with her.

"I have a question," said Regulus. Claudia raised an eyebrow, "did you and Sirius ever...?" She just shook her head, he looked relieved, "I think it would have been weird to be with you after my brother."

"It doesn't bother you that you just made out with a girl who just hours ago kissed your brother?"

"Not really until you said it like that," he began to chew on his bottom lips, brows knitting together. She just rolled her eyes and laughed. "I guess we should get going," it was obvious he didn't want to go. She nodded, she didn't want to leave him either. She knew she would have to ask him this at some point, she reached down and picked up both his wrist. She pulled back his sleeves and saw huge raised scars, some still red and raw.

"Regulus," again he tried jerking his arms back. "Hey listen to me, I never have nor will ever tell anyone about this, but you need to stop." He looked at her like a lost puppy, he didn't know how to stop. Again she kissed each wrist, "as cliche as it is, we can get through this together." He made an aggregated shivering motion, and she smiled. "Are you staying for holiday?" He shook his head, "okay maybe we can see each other over break. We should probably get going," he nodded. They didn't move, their hands just found each other and held tightly to each other. "Regulus, do you think we are dating now?"

"Depends on you definition of dating. In my book, yes." Claudia just slowly nodded, but she knew she would have to ask this is they were going to date.

"Do you think I'm trash for being half-blood? Or did you just say that because of Snape?" He didn't make eye contact with her, and his hand had a random spasm in it.

""Do I? No. Does everyone else in my house and family? Yes." It was her turn not to make eye contact. 

"Does that mean I can never meet you family?"

"You never want to meet my family, pureblood or not. They are terrible and cruel people," his voice sounded so dead and emotionless. Claudia looked up just fast enough to catch his tear with her finger. She kissed him lightly on the lips, then it hit her.

"Regulus...has your parents ever...hurt you...?" The question stayed in the air for almost a full minute, Regulus never made eye contact.

"Not me much anymore. They never beat Sirius, but they say horrible things to him. I wont go into the details, but this is from my father." He took his hand that was still holding hers and traced the scar on his chin. She felt her breath catch in her throat,  _how could anyone do that to their own flesh and blood?_ She didn't realize that a few tears had spilled out of her eyes until Regulus wiped them away gently. "We really should go now," he started walking. He let go of one of he hands to walk properly, and her hand felt almost empty.They walked, hands intertwined, down the corridor, avoiding people's gazes. Luckily they only ran into two first years wandering aimlessly, looking for the library. Regulus gave them directions, carefully standing so no one could see their hands. When they finally came up to the Great Hall, their hands left each other and they walked away from each other. Claudia's heart was going a million beats a seconds and her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. She was smiling ear to ear until she stepped into the common room.

 


End file.
